Opening Up
by NJ32
Summary: Join Segaiku Boys and Girls Regular on their trip to London. Full of Love and Challenges and Love. RyoSaku and SegaikuxOc. I JUST CHANGED MY NAME FROM SWEET32 TO NJ32! please give it a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Hi every1!**_

_**Hope u like this fanfic. This is my secound fanfic and first Prince of Tennis Fanfic :)**_

_**Also that if u have any questions related to this story just message me through private messaging :)**_

_**Eiji: Sweet32 does not own Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Me: But I do own this story n its OC girls :)**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R!**_

* * *

**Opening Up**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Boys Tennis Team**

**Segaiku**

Kunimitsu Tezuka Captain 3rd year

Shiuchiro Oishi Vice-captain 3rd year

Shusuke Fuji 3rd year

Eiji Kikumaru 3rd year

Takashi Kanwamura 3rd year

Sadaharu Inui 3rd year

Tekashi Momoshiro 2nd year

Kaoru Kaido 2nd year

Ryoma Echizen 1st year

Sumire Ryuzaki couch

* * *

**Girls Tennis Team**

**Team Type**

**Segaiku**

Aiko Chiho Captain 3rd year

Emiko Ryuzaki 3rd year prodigy

Hanka Hoshi 3rd year Soft girl

Hisa Jin 3rd year Data girl, makes discusting juice

Sakuno Ryuzaki 1st year

**Doubles **

Fuuka Hachi Vice-captain 3rd year

Yumi Izumi 3rd year Hyper girl, knows acrobats

Kaede Kiwa 2nd year animal lover

Maaya kyuona 2nd year hyper girl

Machiko Naho Couch

* * *

_**Sooooooo here is the introduction :)**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Appearances

_**Hi every1!**_

_**I know u all must be confused that how do the OC girls look like so this chapter is all about their personalities and blah blah.**_

_**Eiji: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**_

_**Me: But I do own this story n its Oc girls :)**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

* * *

**Opening Up**

**Chapter: 2**

**Segaiku **

**Aiko Chiho**

Captain of Segaiku girls tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, cheery type, Tezuka's childhood friend, Tezuka's, Fuji's, Eiji's, Inui's, Oishi's and Takashi's class fellow, does top in class after Tezuka, special moves in tennis: Aiko's aura, Dragon's dail, flaming beat.

**Fuuka Hachi**

Vice captain of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, Fair skin colour, Mother Hen of the team, studies in Aiko class, Doubles partner with Yumi Izumi, average in class, special moves in tennis: Fu hin, crossover.

**Emiko Ryuzaki**

Sadist of Segaiku tennis team, Brown coloured hair, fair skin colour, Aiko and Fuuka's class fellow, great percentages in studies, Grand daughter of Ryuzaki-sensie, special moves in tennis: Sakura no tsnami, Sakura no tsubame and Sakura no fushi.

**Hanka Hoshi**

The most sweet girl in Segaiku tennis team, brown coloured hair, fair skin colour, Aiko's class fellow, average in studies, Kanwnmura's childhood friend, great cook, special movesi n tennis: burning sun.

**Yumi Izumi**

Moodchanger of Segaiku tennis team, red coloured hair, two pony tails hairstyle( Kawaii nya~), fair skin colour, hyper type, average in studies, play acrobatic tennis, doubles partner with Fuuka, special moves in tennis: Hola hopa, Crazy beam.

**Hisa Jin**

Data woman of Segaiku tennis team, black coloured hair, fair skin colour, class fellow of Aiko, average in studies, Data tennis.

**Kaede Kiwa**

Sweet girl of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, Class fellow of Momoshira and Kaidoh, Animal lover, Average in studies, doubles partner with Maaya, special moves in tennis: omniversa, cat-dog move.

**Maaya Kyouna**

Power house of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, Class fellow of Kaede, Hyper, average in studies, doubles partner with Kaede, special moves in tennis: Boomerang, bubble gum blast.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

You all know her character but special tennis moves: swift serve, roller craze.

**Machiko Naho**

Couch of Segaiku tennis team. Black hair, Fair color.

* * *

_**Done. If I do mistakes please point it out! :)**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Great News

_**Hi every1!**_

_**New Chapter up! :)**_

_**Eiji: Sweet32 does not own Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Me: But I do own this story n its OC girls**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

* * *

**Opening Up**

**Chapter: 3**

It was a normal day. Segaiku boys tennis team were having their practices. Until ryuzaki-sensie came and gathered all the regulars.

"I have a good news for all of you, you all are going to spend one month summer vacation, that is starting from Day after Tomorrow in London," she said.

Everyone was surprised to hear that they were going to London. I mean LONDON!

"Demo, ryuzaki-sensie, isn't London too far," said Oishi worriedly.

"Yes, it is that is why we have booked private jet for all of you," she said.

"RYUZAKI-SENSIE!" someone said

Everyone turned around and saw Couch Machiko running toward them.

"Have you finalized the list of players who are willing to go to London?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry Machiko not today maybe tomorrow because I have just announced to them about it" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Oh, and I have a good news for you Ryuzaki Sakuno your granddaughter has now became a regular," Machiko-sensie said.

"Oh! That's really a good news for me, maybe I'll make her a cake," Ryuzaki-sensie said while grinning.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh, looks like practice is over. Well, see you later Ryuzaki-sensie!" Machiko-sensie said while walking away.

"So, regulars ask your parents about it and include yourself in the list, which is hanging in the changing room," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "Dismissed! Go change your clothes and have a nice day."

"Hai!" They said in Unison.

"Ne! ne! O-chibi are you going with us?" Kikumaru asked while pressing his arm against his neck.

"Kikumaru-senpai! That hurts let go off me! And no I'm not going to London Trip" Ryoma said with an annoyed look.

"And I almost forgot to tell you that we will be participating in webelton tournament!," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Yatta! We get to play in webelton tournament!" Kikumaru said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Eiji!" said Oishi.

"Heh, so then I change my mind I will go," said Ryoma walking away from the tennis courts to freshen up. He removed his hat and put his head under the tap feeling the cold water run through his hairs.

"O-ohayo Ryoma-kun," said a familiar voice.

Ryoma closed the tap to see who talked.

"Oh, Ryuzaki," he said while nodding. "Congrats on becoming a regular!"

"A-arigato!" she said while smiling.

You could say that Sakuno was really looking pretty in the regular uniform. She was wearing a simple white skirt with regular jacket on top the zip of the jacket was open underneath the jacket she wore a plain white shirt. Braids were as it is. **(A:/N the uniform pic's link is on my profile :))**

"Are you going to London?" she asked

"Ah," Ryoma answered.

RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh! Looks like it's home time, bye Ryoma-kun," She said while walking away.

Ryoma also returned back to the changing room and put on the school uniform. He reached home and went direct to his mother.

"Okaa-san, we are going to London can I with them?" he asked. Her Mom stopped chopping cucumbers.

"And why do I allow you to go to London in this age?" his mom asked.

"Okaa-san the school is taking us," he argued.

"Oye seshishounen! If Ryuzaki-sensie is going then I will let you go," his father said walking into the Kitchen.

"Yes, Old Man she is going in fact whole team is going, we're going to participate in webilton Tournament so can I go?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure," his father said. "Don't forget to flirt with some girls I have heard that-"

"NANJIRO!" Mrs. Echizen interrupted. "I don't want my child to get spoiled like you so just shut up!"

"Oh dear! Don't get so moody!" Nannjiro said.

Ryoma left the Kitchen because he knew what they will do next and he hated it!

**Next Day:**

Ryoma got up from bed and changed his clothes. Went down in the dinning room to eat breakfast. Before he sit on the chair there came a loud voice

"OOOYYYYYEEEE! ECHIZEN COME OUT NOW!" momo shouted.

Ryoma took a toast and took his back and ran out of the house.

"Momo-senpai! Don't shout like that in early morning you will wake up all the neighbor hood!" Ryoma said with annoying expression.

"Gomen, Echizen but you will come out only in this way!" momo said while grinning.

Ryoma sat at the back of momo's bike and they continued their journey.

"Momo-senpai? Are you going to London?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah yes my parents really trust Ryuzaki-sensie. So did you get the permission?" momo asked.

"Aa," Ryoma said.

They reached school after 5 minutes.

"MOMO CHAN! O-CHIBI!" Kikumaru came running toward them. "Ne? Ne? Ne? did you guys got permission?" He asked.

"Hai," they said in unison.

"YAAAATTTTAAAAAA!" beamed Kikumaru. "Let's gooooo and register in the list." **(A/:N I just love kikumaru's character :) )**

They went into changing room and wrote their names into the list. All the regulars had registered their names.

In the afternoon, Ryuzaki-sensie took the list from the changing room and went into the office. She went into the office, opened her computer, logged on and wrote their names and send to God know where.

After the practice, Ryuzaki-sensie gathered all the regulars and said: "Everyone I have registered you into the trip we will be leaving tomorrow so get ready."

"Hai," they said in unison.

**NEXT DAY:**

Everyone went home really excited for the trip. The next day all regulars met at the school waiting for the bus to arrive. At 9:00 o'clock sharp the bus arrived everyone got into the bus.

Fuji sat next to Taka, Ryoma sat next to Momo, Eiji sat next to Oishi, Kaido sat next to Inui and Tezuka sat next to Ryuzaki-sensie.

"You all will sit in this arrangement in plane too," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai,"

So they reached airport at all went to private jet section. After all check-out and passports and blah blah (A/:N I have skipped all the waiting for jet and everything) they arrange themselves just like before.

"Alright! I will take attendance to make sure everyone is here," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka"

"Here" Tezuka replied.

"Shiuchiro Oishi,"

"Here, sir" Oishi said.

"Eiji Kikumaru"

"Here nya~~" Eji said.

And the list goes on.

Thus, their journey starts from now on full of fun, adventure, romance and tennis.

* * *

**T_hanks for the reviews people. Sorry I didn't update soon. You see I was busy playing that FB Game Criminal Case that I almost forgot about it sorryyyyyyy._**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to London!

_**Hi every1!**_

_**How are you all hope you r gaining good health oh great look I started to write letter che.**_

_**Oh well Eiji-senpai please do the disclaimer **_

_**Eiji: Hai! Sweet32 does not own prince of tennis nya~**_

_**Sweet32: but I do own this story this is my creation (:**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

* * *

**Opening Up!**

**Chapter: 4**

They were in the plane doing different activities like Oishi, Kikiumaru, Momo and Taka were playing UNO. Tezuka was talking to Ryuzaki-sensie about OF COURSE tennis. Ryoma was sitting alone reading a guide book. Momo insisted him to play with them but he declined (Typical Ryoma). Inui and Kaido were talking on some data.

**At Segaiku Girls Tennis Team:**

Everyone was practicing when Machiko-sensie walked into court.

"GIRLS, the practice is cancelled non-regulars pack your stuff and go home and regular I have urgent news for you all," She said. "Gathers in court A."

The regulars immediately gathered in the court and said "Regulars we have just received the news that Boys &amp; Girls Tennis Tournament has been decided to be held in London, so we will be leaving tomorrow, I'll give you all my no. so if your parents agree we will stay there for a month with the segaiku boys tennis team."

Everyone got excited and were happy because they were little jealous of them having vacation. Machiko-sensie dictated all of them her no. then everyone packed their belongings and went home. Machiko-sensie knew that she could not contact Ryuzaki-sensie because she was travelling so she waited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Next day with Boys Tennis Team:**

They arrived at London airport the early counted the players. Ryuzaki-sensie after counting said: "Everyone-." But was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Moshi, Moshi?" she answered. "Oh Machiko! Yes we had a comfortable journey. Nani?! Ah yes I'll wait alright! of course Sakuno will come yes, thank you bye!" with that she ended the call. Everyone was staring at her with blank faces.

"What's with the faces, I just got call from Machiko-sensie, she told me that there is going to be a tennis tournament here in London in which you all are going to participate and girls tennis team too from your school and they will stay with us together. So we will wait for them until then I have decided that we will stay at home and wait for them after that we will take tour together everywhere in London," she said while grinning.

"Heh," Ryoma said, smirking.

Everyone sat in the bus and reached home it was really biiiiigggggggg! More like mansion.

Ryuzaki-sensie opened the huge brown door with a key and everyone entered the house. It was really beautiful.

* * *

**House Details:**

It consisted of four big light brown doors, the first door on left corner was the kitchen, the second on the right corner was huge dinning room. There were two doors on the front the left door consisted of 3 bedrooms on the centre was a small you can say T.V launch. Next on the right front door were 4 bedrooms and on the centre small T.V launch.

The dinning room there was big chandelier on the centre and the dinning table was really loooong. On the corner was 50'inch LCD T.V with whole music system. Outside was a beautiful garden and four tennis courts.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

The players when went inside, their mouth were open with shock when they saw those rooms. Tezuka just widen his eyes them recovered same with Ryoma.

"Everyone, keep your mouth close flies will go inside your mouth," Ryuzaki-sensie said jokingly.

"Ryuzaki-sensie, this house is so huge it's more like a mansion," Oishi said.

"Yeah, it used to belong to us when Sakuno's family were here but we closed it due to some personal circumstances," she said. "Oh well! Everyone your rooms are inside the left front door come on move it!"

Everyone opened the door the left front door. It had a 32'inch LCD T.V. with cushions and couches and a music system.

"Everyone, I have wrote all your names in these chits l'll shuffle them," Ryuzaki-sensie said while shuffling the chits. "take one chit." The Players took chits out of Ryuzaki-sensie hands one by one and

**Room arrangements:**

ROOM A

Tezuka

Kaidoh

Inui

ROOM B

Momoshiro

Ryoma

Fuji

ROOM C

Oishi

Eiji

Takashi

**Normal POV**

Ryuzaki-sensie was to live with the girls.

So, everyone took their belongings and went to their respective rooms.

**(A:/N I'll say Room B is Ecstasy :P)**

Ryoma went into the room. It was simple. It had two bunk beds. Momo took upper bed and Ryoma and Fuji took the lowers ones. Everyone readily went to sleep because of their tiring journey.

**Next Day:**

Early morning everyone got up and went into dining room.

"Sorry minna but I've ordered a fast food breakfast because we don't have eggs and all grocery and when the girls will come then they will make breakfast today we will order from outside," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Good Morning," Ryoma said, rubbing his eyes.

"Eh, Echizen it is very rare for you to say Good Morning," Fuji said with amusement.

"Hn," was all ryoma said.

Everyone finished their breakfast.

"Everyone there are tennis courts outside in the garden we will play there for now but when the girls will come we will use underground tennis courts," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Eh? You have underground tennis courts?!" Momo said.

"Ah yes! We have 12 tennis courts, Sakuno's parents and our other relatives really loved tennis," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

Everyone started to play tennis some running laps some exercising.

After some time they stopped playing and Ryuzaki-sensie took them to underground tennis courts, just for a tour.

Ryuzaki-sensie pushed a button. Suddenly a tile from the dinning room floor opened a group of stairs were shown. She descended toward the stairs and everyone followed her.

"Awesome!" Kikumaru said looking here and there.

While they were descending stairs on the sides were photo of Sakuno and Emiko together. Some were of Emiko's family.

"Who is she?" Inui asked while writing something on his notebook.

"Oh she is the my second grand daughter Emiko Ryuzaki she is in 3rd year like you may be she's your class fellow I think she is the prodigy of Segaiku Girls Tennis Team. Her techniques are Sakura no tsnami, Sakura no tsubame and Sakura no fushi." Ryuzaki sensie said.

"Oh," Inui said writing all data on his book.

When the stairs finished there came a photo of Sakuno as little girl and Emiko as maybe 5 years holding hands.

"Kawaiiii~~" Kikumaru said. "Sakuno-chan and Emiko-chan were so cute."

"Kikumaru, you think my grand daughters are ugly now?"asked Ryuzaki-sensie.

"N-no I didn't meant that hehehehe," Kikumaru said while rubbing back of his neck.

"Oh well! Minna welcome to Sakuno Courts!" Ryuzaki sensie said.

"Sakuno Courts?" Oishi said with confusion.

"Oh yeah, Sakuno's parents named it after her," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "Alright everyone lets get back in dinning hall and have dinner,"

In dinner they had Papa John's Pizza and then went to bed.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews and yeah this story I'm so excited to write all these chapter hope you enjoyed it I will surely update soon until then! :)**_

_**R  
**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival Of Girls Tennis Team!

_**Hi every1!**_

_**I'm sooooooo excited to write you this story I have no timings of uplaoding chapters so I'll upload whenever I'm free :) **_

_**Oh well Eiji-senpai please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Eiji: hai but before that I think u should fix ur timings of uploading nya~**_

_**Me: Nu-uh I hate breaking promises and I'm real busy these days so no fix tmings**_

_**Eiji: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**_

_**Me: but I do own this story **_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

* * *

**Opening Up!**

**Chapter: 5**

**With Girls Tennis team**

**With Sakuno:**

Sakuno got up early in excitement of the trip. She also had a dream of her London's house. She readily got up and pressed her clothes. Packed her necessary belongings and tennis bag, took shower and dressed herself up. She took out her sneakers because she knew that if she wears something else her feet will go sore. She turned off the gas. Suddenly, she heard the horn of a bus. She locked the front door and gave the keys to the neighbors. And went into the bus. Almost everyone was in the bus, Sakuno sat next to Naru.

"Sakuno did you pack all your things? You sure nothing is left? Did you-," Fuuka asked but was interrupted by Machiko-sensie.

"Fuuka, don't get wooried she's fine. I know it."

"Yes, couch," Fuuka said.

"And off we go to London!" Maaya said Excitedly.

"Sakuno-channnn~~~~~ it's so good to see you!" Yumi exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

"Yumi-chan leave her alone she can't breath!" Fuuka said.

"Ahhh Gomen gomen hehehehehe," Yumi said scratching the back of her neck.

"Ohayo Emiko ni-chan," Sakuno greeted her cousin.

"Ohayo, Sakuno," Emiko said smiling at her.

They arrived at the airport at 10: 00.

"Alright minna stay together don't get hyper and last but not least don't panic," said Machiko-sensie.

They went into the private jet section. They sat themselves and the private jet started.

Sakuno sat next to Yumi Aiko sat next to Emiko, Hanka sat next to Hisa, Ryuzaki-sensie sat next to Fuuka, Kaede sat next t o Maaya.

Sakuno took out her Ipod and headphones and started listening to her favorite song Let it go. She was really happy, she get to see her London house. It's been two years since she visited.

"Everyone! We will be staying with the boys in the same house so behave yourselves," Machiko-sensie warned. "Or you know the punishment understood?"

"Hai," they all said in unison.

The night came and everyone went to sleep with their heads leaning on their seated partner's shoulder.

**Next Day:**

They landed early in the morning at about 7:00 o'clock.

"Everyone! Welcome to London!" Machiko-sensie said cheerfully.

"This is so awesome!" Maaya cried.

"I can't believe I'm in London," Yumi said.

They took a bus and directed towards the Ryuzaki house or may I say mansion~.

They arrived at the mansion after about fifteen minutes. When they arrived their jaws dropped accept Sakuno and Emiko who stood their smiling at the house.

"It's been years ne sakuno?" Emiko said.

"Hai," Sakuno replied.

"S-S-S-S-Sakuno-chan was this your house?" asked Maaya with wide eyes.

"Hai!" Sakuno said.

"Let's go inside," Emiko said.

"Get ready to be amazed!" said Sakuno while giggling.

Emiko ran and opened the front door. They went inside. It was too early but the boys were already up and were in the dinning room having breakfast. Emiko and Sakuno ran to the dinning room. They opened the dining room's door , everyone looked towards the door to see who arrived and saw two girls.

"Obaa-chan, Ohayo," Sakuno greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakuno, Emiko," said Ryuzaki-sensie while smiling.

"Everyone! this is Sakuno as you know and this is Emiko my second grand daughter, you would've known her she is new but I think she is in I think Fuji's class right?" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai, she is my chemistry partner," Fuji replied smiling at Emiko.

"It's so good to see you again, Oba-san," Emiko said.

"Come on, girls go back and have rest," Ryuzaki-sensie said

Sakuno and Emiko went into the left front door all girls were already settled in their rooms.

ROOM A

Aiko

Kaede

Hisa

ROOM B

Maaya

Sakuno

Yumi

ROOM C

Fuuka

Yumi

Hanka

ROOM D

Ryuzaki-sensie

Machiko-sensie

They were going to have the best holidays ever especially summer.

* * *

_**That's all Folks! please:**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6: Let's clean up!

_**Hi every1!**_

_**Just wanted to tell you that I'll be changing my name as NJ32 :)**_

_**I need reviews plzz :3**_

_**Eiji: NJ32 does not own Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Me: But I do own this story n its OCgirls**_

_**Thanks for following annabeth lopez, asuna11 and keryna :)**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

* * *

**Opening Up!**

**Chapter: 6**

The tennis players got up early in the morning and gathered up in the Dinning hall for breakfast.

The girls were to make breakfast and the boys were to clean tables. They got to work.

Fried eggs and bacon was for breakfast.

They ate breakfast plus chit chats.

"Minna! I want your attention!"Ryuzaki-sensie said while eating breakfast.

Everyone turned their heads towards her and Machiko-sensie.

"Great! I was thinking that we should clean up this place and go for shopping in the supermarket, for groceries. So today will be a cleaning and shopping day!" Machiko-sensie said.

"Hai!"

"Okay then let's get to work!" Machiko-sensie said.

"I've already made the list," Ryuzaki-sensie. She read out the list.

**LIST**

**This list has 3 parts**

**PART 1 :**

Dishwashing

Eiji

Fuji

Ryoma

Momoshiro

Swiping the Kitchen floor

Maaya

Yumi

Emiko

Sakuno

Mowing the lawn

Hanka

Oishi

Fuuka

Kaidoh

Takashi

Kaede

Aiko

Tezuka

**(A:/N I know there r more ppl in mowing lawn but the lawn is too big:))**

**PART 2:**

Cleaning dinning hall and cleaning dinning tables

All

**PART 3:**

Cleaning garden tennis courts

Fuji

Eiji

Ryoma

Yumi

Maaya

Oishi

Fuuka

Tezuka

Underground tennis courts.

Emiko

Sakuno

Kaede

Kaidoh

Takashi

Hanka

Aiko

Momoshiro

Hisa and Inui were to just see them work.

"Mou why don't they get to work?" Maaya asked.

"They are data ppl so they just stand there and see what's happening," Machiko-sensie said.

"All righty get to work!" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First part!

Eiji was soaping the plates, Ryoma was washing the plates, Momoshiro was whipping the plates and Fuji was setting the plates on the plate stand.

The girls were sweeping the floors.

"Where's Yumi?" Emiko asked.

"Don't know," Maaya said.

Just then Yumi walked in the Kitchen with headphones on and eyes closed. The floor was slippery so she suddenly-

"AHHHH!"

slipped on the floor along with Sakuno and Maaya. Emiko balanced herself.

"Hhaahaha! you ppl don't even have balanced," Emiko teased."Oh I'll show you some balance," Yumi said. She grabbed Emiko's leg causing her to lose balance.

"Hahahaha!" Sakuno, Yumi and Maaya laughed.

"You mess with me, you mess with Hisa's juice," Emiko smiled, evily.

"RUN FOR IT!" Yumi shouted. Sakuno, Maaya and Yumi zoomed out of the Kitchen.

Emiko got up but her leg again slipped before she could hit the ground she was held firmly in strong arms. She opened her eyes to see that her face was inches apart from Fuji's face. Emiko blushed like a tomato. Eiji whistled to tease Fuji. Fuji helped her up on her feet.

"Thanks Fuji-san," Emiko said, smiling.

"No problem, Emiko-chan~" Fuji teased, causing Emiko to blush.

Just then Hisa walked in.

"What happened here? I heard a commotion," Hisa asked.

"Nothing, Hisa-chan will you give me a cup of your juice?" Emiko asked.

"Sure," Hisa replied.

Just then out of nowhere Inui appeared holding a glass of his new juice.

"Cherry loving power remix made by me and Hisa would you like to have some," Inui said, holding a jug filled with shocking pink liquid.

"Looks really yummy, sure," EMIKO SAID.

"Give me some too" Fuji said.

Inui poured the liquid in two glasses and gave it to them.

"Yummy, its like candy," Emiko said.

"Aa," Fuji agreed.

While they were talking about the juices flavours. Ryoma, Eiji and Momo got out of the kitchen.

"That was close!" Momo said.

"Hn," Ryoma nodded.

"Emiko-chan is just like Fujiko-chan," Eiji said.

"Ah young love, young love," Momo said, dreamingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The players who were to mow the lawn were doing their work.

Hanka, Aiko,Fuuka and Kaede were cutting the bushes and other were mowing the gardenwith lawn mowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the cleaning of Part 2 and Part 3.

It was afternoon so Takashi and Hanka made sushi for lunch.

"Alright! so after lunch we are going to rest boys if you want to play we have PS3 you can play." Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Yatta, let's play," Eiji cheered.

"I wanna play burnout paradise," Yumi said.

"Let's play Carnival Island four ppl can play it," Momo said.

"Ah!" Maaya agreed.

Four of them went towards the corner of the dinning hall where 152'inches LCD stood with PS3 while others sweetdropped.

The girls went inside their rooms to have rest.

"Ne Emiko-nee-chan do you like Fuji-senpai?" Emiko asked as they reached the room.

"Say wha?" Emiko asked, blushing madly.

Sakuno grinned evily.

"Bwahahaha Emiko nee-chan and Fuji-senpai sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sakuno teased.

"Nani?!" Emiko said/yelled. She grabbed it throwed it on Sakuno.

"You mess with me," Sakuno said. she grabbed two pillows and threw it towards Emiko, the pillows hitted right into her face.

"AHHH!" Emiko yelled, as she losed balance and fell down.

"Ehehehehehe!" Sakuno laughed nervously. She got up ran, with Emiko behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH!" A voice boomed around the house.

Everyone dropped what they were doing. Eiji dropped his joystick and ran towards the girls room following Maaya, Momo and Yumi and others.

Yumi opened the door where Emiko and Sakuno were having a pillow fight.

"What *huff* happened? Maaya asked.

"Ara! NOTHING," Emiko said.

"Oh My God! you gave me a heart attack," Ryuzaki-sensie said, slapping her forhead.

"Sorry Obaa-chan/san" Emiko and Sakuno appologized.

"Alright everyone dress yourself up till 5pm we are going for grocery and window shopping," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai!"

* * *

_**That's all folks! :D hope you enjoyed it ;)**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! :)**_


End file.
